


Inferior

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Know It's Hard Sometimes, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, be kind to yourself, love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: We all hold ourselves to certain standards, but what happens when these standards become unreasonable?





	Inferior

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this whole thing is about feeling like you're never enough. Guys, don't beat yourself up. No one's perfect, not even the people you put on a pedestal. Humans have flawed vision. We glorify things, make them untouchable. It's okay. You are okay, as long as try to be a decent person. Perfection is an imperfect idea. It doesn't exist on any human level. You're not doing yourself any favors by striving for it. Instead of hating on yourself for not being good enough, look at it objectively. What's important to you? What makes up a good person? Who are the kind of people you are proud of? That's who you should try to be, not some messed up perfect ideal that not even the best of us can reach. It's okay to be happy with yourself. It's okay to be proud of yourself. You don't always need to be better and better. Just try to be the kind of person you like other people to be, if you can't think of it in terms of yourself. You are worth something.  
> I know it's hard, but we can all try to be a little kinder and more loving towards ourselves.  
> Love you all,  
> accidentallybroken

He needed to be perfect

No, that wasn't right.

He didn't know any other way to get through than to be perfect.

So there he was, pushing himself with unreasonably high standards, keeping in his mind an image of perfection, an answer to all his failings. 

Sometimes he would despair. "No, you're not worth anything, you could never be perfect, never get anywhere." Actually, that happened a lot. He wasn't sure if it was worse than "You can be perfect, you just have to work harder, be better." Either way, he kept working at it, kept pushing himself too hard, because he was terrified of stopping. He had to have something to strive for.

Even if he believed he would never get there, was not good enough for perfection, or anything, for that matter, he still kept going, because it was unbearable to give up. He hated on himself, because he wasn't there yet, and if he couldn't get to perfection, what was he? "You're so stupid, ugly, worthless, horrible, inferior. You should be so much better than you are. You're lazy, unkind, ignorant, unwanted." 

He couldn't believe that anyone could ever love him, ever want him to be around. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't even close; why would they want him? 

Everyone seemed so much better than him. He was never satisfied with what he is. How could he be? He had to be better, he needed too.

Even when he knew that he was destroying himself by working too hard on too little fuel, how could he stop? 


End file.
